DESCRIPTION: The incidence of anogenital Human Papilloma Virus (HPV) infection and HPV-associated anogenital disease, including anal cancer,is increased in HIV+ men. Preliminary studies from this group indicate that a history of anogenital warts is the most significant risk factor for oral warts in HIV+ men, but relatively little is known about oral HPV infection in HIV+ men and women when compared to what is known about anogenital HPV infection. The goals of the proposal are to prospectively study the progression of oral HPV infection and oral HPV-associated disease among 300 HIV+ men and women and 200 HIV- controls for up to 5 years; all study subjects will be participants in ongoing studies of anogenital HPV infection and disease. Subjects will undergo an oral examination and an oral rinse with 10 cc of PBS; the latter will be tested for HPV by PCR and by a hybrid capture technique. Novel oral HPV types will be sought using degenerate primers, and new types will be cloned and sequenced.